


Ghost in the Hospital

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's recklessness made him end up in a coma. Every night Kuroko comes by, hoping he will wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hours after visiting hour had passed, Kuroko slipped out of his house and made his way to the hospital. He had done this every day, for two weeks now, ever since Aomine had been driven there in a howling ambulance. 

Without any problem, Kuroko evaded doctors and nurses. Sometimes one would glance back, but he had always disappeared behind something. The room where his friend lay was quiet and dark. Taking the rackety chair, he sat down and looked. 

So peacefully he slept, so unlike when he stood on a basketball court.

Kuroko hated it. 

“It’s time to wake up,” he said quietly. He had not touched him once since he had been in the hospital, but now reached out his hand and pushed the hair from Aomine’s face. 

Yet Aomine did not wake, would probably never wake up again, according to his doctor. 

Kuroko bit his lip. “Aomine-kun.”

No tears came, yet the loss he felt was so strong that it dizzied him. He held onto Aomine’s arm to steady himself. Even though this boy had left him behind and had no longer cared for him even when awake, Kuroko had found some solace in knowing Aomine still played basketball. To have someone so wild and energetic and full of life, spend the rest of his days sleeping, was more than he could bear. 

He took Aomine’s hand and entwined their fingers as Aomine had once done with him. “Wake up, Daiki.”

Dark blue eyes stared at him. It shocked him so much that he jumped off his chair. Aomine did not speak, or try to do so. Yet a smile formed on Kuroko’s lips, his entire being filling with warmth. 

“Wait. I’ll… Aomine-kun. I’ll find a doctor!”

*

It had been six days since he woke up. Family and other well-wishers had come and gone. His team mates had smuggled in a basketball, but the headnurse had taken that from him when he practiced on the door. 

Yet Kuroko had not come. 

It pissed him off. He had been sure that the boy had been there when he had been in a coma, but at this point questioned himself. It could all have been a dream. 

His leg was broken and the doctor had insisted he would stay quite a while longer. Aomine was bored and found himself missing the presence by his bed. 

“Hey lady,” he called, when he saw a nurse passing by his room. 

“Yes?” The old woman gave him a curious glance. So far he had not bothered them. 

“Was there a boy here when I slept? Light hair, short and very polite.”

“I can’t recall.” She moved away, but then she suddenly stepped back. “Doctor Ishida told me a boy was here after visiting time. He was the one who saw you had woken.”

“Thanks,” he said, a grin spreading on his face. 

His amusement changed into annoyance when Kuroko still did not come by the next day. Apparently Kuroko could only stand him when he was comatose. He was very sick of it at this point.

A plan formed in his mind when Keiko-san came in for a chat. 

The eccentric woman rolled in her wheelchair and handed him a can of beer. “You can thank me later.”

“You are an angel.” He drank a sip. It tasted horrible, but he did not let it on. He would get used to it again when he left this damned hospital. “Hey, can you lend me your wheelchair?”

“For what?”

“Tetsu is ignoring me. I’m gonna bang on his door.”

“Who’s Tetsu?” she asked, using her strong arms to lift herself up. 

He supported her as she sat down on his bed and helped her move her legs on top of it. “My shadow.”

“If you put it like that…” Keiko chuckled. “But don’t destroy it.”

It cost him a lot more trouble to get into it than it was for her to get out of it. His leg was immobile of course. In the end she helped pull it up and put his foot on the right place. 

She wanted to explain how to use it, but he had seen her do it. He pulled at the joystick and crashed back against the bed. 

“Be careful, you reckless boy,” she admonished. “Like this.”

It took him a few impatient moments, but then he finally made it to the hallway. “See ya.”

He had a narrow escape when he spotted Doctor Ishida in another room. He sped away right in time to avoid her piercing gaze. After he awkwardly rolled the wheelchair into the elevator, he talked an elderly man into pushing him outside. That way he would look less suspicious than when he would go out alone. 

A nice couple let him take the taxi they had just flagged. They even helped him get his wheelchair folded up as he waited in the car. He waved his thanks and told the driver Kuroko’s address. 

There had been a time when he visited weekly, but that had been more than a year ago. A small tree had been planted in the yard since then. The driver helped him to the door, but before he reached it, the window on the second floor opened. 

“Aomine-kun!”

His grin turned into a grimace as he stumbled and almost fell down. Kuroko’s eyes widened. He disappeared from the window, only to emerge at the front door a few seconds later. 

“What are you doing here?”

He shrugged. “If you don’t come visit me, I have to come to you.”

Kuroko took him in. “You are not released yet, are you?”

“It’s boring there. Can’t stand it.”

Ignoring him, Kuroko looked at the driver. “He’s not allowed to leave the hospital. Please take him back immediately.”

The driver coughed, looking ill at ease. “Is that true?”

“Yeah. Sorry, man.”

Just before the driver turned him around, Aomine grabbed Kuroko’s wrist. “Why aren’t you visiting any more?”

“I’m not sure you want me there.” A hint of sadness flitted over the shorter boy’s face. “I know of the contempt you feel for me.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Is it?”

“Yes!” Aomine kept his other hand on the wheel, to stop the driver from turning him back. “If you’ll keep avoiding me, I will come back every day.”

“I will call the headnurse then.” But the tension in Kuroko’s face had eased a little. 

“You think she can stop me? Nobody will keep me away from you.”

All three were silent after that. The driver because he realized they were not normal friends, Aomine because he had not meant to say something like that and Kuroko because he was happy. 

“I will come by tomorrow,” his shadow said with his quiet voice.

*

Kise showed up during visiting hour. The blond spent almost his entire stay on the phone, while occasionally giving Aomine an update of who he was talking to. Momoi perked in just before Kise left, berating him once more about his recklessness and running off after a weird phonecall about basketballs from the US. 

Night had already fallen when the door opened quietly. 

“Sit here,” Aomine petted the side of his bed before Kuroko could sit down on the chair. He rearranged his own pillows to sit up straighter. 

“Did you get in trouble?” Kuroko asked. 

“They almost strapped me to the bed, headnurse was livid.” 

Aomine put his arm around the other boy. Kuroko tensed up and leaned away from him. Undaunted, Aomine kissed the back of his neck. 

“No.” A small hand pushed his arm away. “Stop it.”

“Why?” He stopped kissing him, but his arm stayed around him.

“You know why.”

“You shivered. It’s not like you don’t want it.”

Kuroko stood up suddenly and jumped out of his reach. “I’m not a toy that you can pick up and discard at will.”

“I know that.”

“Do you?” Kuroko looked down on him with a mixture of sadness and apprehension. 

Aomine changed tactics. “You were here every night, weren’t you?” 

“How do you know?”

“I do somehow. You made me wake up.”

Kuroko looked at his own feet. “That was a coincidence.”

“It wasn’t. Your voice kept me from sinking away deeper. You pulled me back.”

“I thought you might…. I was afraid,” Kuroko admitted. 

Aomine reached out his hand for him. After a last tiny hesitation, Kuroko took it and let himself pulled back in his arms again.

“I was afraid,” he repeated, burying his face in Aomine’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“A bunch of motorcycles won’t do me in.” Aomine played with his hair. 

After a minute of sitting quietly like this, Kuroko looked up at him. “You lost weight.”

Not sure why this comment set him off so much, but before Aomine knew what he was doing, he kissed him. He coaxed Kuroko to let his tongue inside his mouth. A soft moan and Kuroko was kissing him back, his arms around Aomine’s neck, pressing up against him. 

This sudden passion was very arousing. Yet Aomine did not grab for his ass, no matter how much he wanted to enter Kuroko’s little body. He had broken the trust between them and hurt Kuroko more than he had known. If he wanted to truly have him back, he would have to control himself for a while.

So his hands moved only under his T-shirt and not under his shorts. He massaged the skin near Kuroko’s waist, while still kissing him. 

In the end it was Kuroko who broke away, lips swollen and looking oh so cute. 

“I have to go.”

“As long as you come back tomorrow,” Aomine growled. 

Just before Kuroko touched the door, he turned around. The expression on his face had changed, his eyes cold. “You are not the only one who wants me. If you ever again treat me like trash, I will go to someone else.”

Aomine’s eyes widened. “Tetsu.”

“And then you will never touch me again. Good evening.”

Before he could reply to this, Kuroko had disappeared. Aomine was left with an erection and a jealous anger for whoever it was Kuroko had been talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko did come by the next day. Infuriatingly enough, he did so during visiting hour. He wore an outfit so short that made Aomine’s underwear tighten. However, what with Midorima clutching an enormous teddy bear, his grandmother trying to hold a conversation with him despite her one deaf ear and a classmate bringing homework, there was little he could do about it. 

Kuroko stood near the window, in those tiny shorts of his. Only once did his gaze entwine with Aomine’s. He licked his lips and cocked his head. Aomine’s fingers gripped the sheets. Just when he was about to call him over, Kuroko’s phone rang. 

He spoke so softly that Aomine couldn’t hear him. 

After he hung up, Kuroko bowed lightly. “I have to meet someone. Good to see you again, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine stared at the door he had gone through. Hot fury took hold off him. He hated Kuroko meeting someone in those shorts. Kagami? Or was it someone else? He imagined a hand that did not belong to him sliding down that pale body. 

“Fuck.”

“What?” His grandmother said. 

“Nothing.”

Kuroko was just punishing him, but he couldn’t help be unsettled. 

*

Nobody came for him during visiting hour the next day. Bored and sexually frustrated, Aomine fantasized about what he would do to Kuroko that night. Keiko dropped by a little after visiting hour had passed and they played cards. When she beat him for the fourth time, he put the cards back in the box. 

“Don’t wanna play anymore?” 

“I’m having a visitor tonight.”

“A girl?” 

“Better.”

He grinned, making her eyes lit up. “I’ll keep a lookout. 3 knocks means trouble.”

“You are an angel.”

“I know, you told me before.”

The door closed behind her and opened a few minutes later. 

“Come sit with me,” he said gently.

The moment Kuroko was in reach, Aomine grabbed him. Aomine kissed him hungrily, unbuttoning his shirt. Kuroko pulled away, but he pulled him back for another short kiss. 

“I want you,” he whispered near his ear. “Tetsu.”

A shiver ran through Kuroko’s smaller body. “We have to be careful.”

“Keiko-san is lookout.”

When Kuroko still hesitated, Aomine took his hand and laid it on his growing member. “You’ve driven me crazy this week. At least touch it a little.”

Kuroko turned around and pulled down his underwear enough for his erection to spring free. He studied it, grabbed the base. He startled Aomine by leaning forward and taking him inside his mouth. 

Bucking up, Aomine groaned at the unexpected pleasure. His fingers tangled into Kuroko’s short hair.

When he saw Kuroko looking at his face, he let out a moan. 

Somebody walked past the door. Kuroko released him and listened for more sounds. 

“Come on,” Aomine urged. “Don’t you feel a little sorry for me?”

“I don’t tend to feel sorry for those who play basketball on motorcycles,” he replied. “And I think you need rest.”

“Wrong. I need your ass.”

For a moment, he thought he had said the wrong thing, for Kuroko stood up. It turned out he was just searching for something. 

“We can’t.”

“I have something.” He eagerly pulled the little bottle from under his pillow. “Traded it.”

Kuroko looked surprised. “You can get this stuff in the hospital?”

“You have no idea.” Aomine opened the bottle and rubbed the lube between his hands. 

“Are you sure?” Kuroko asked. “It won’t hurt your leg?”

Aomine nodded. “Hell yeah I’m sure.”

Without saying another word, Kuroko stripped. Aomine watched him as he did it. His skin seemed even paler in the moon’s light and he took his time revealing it. Aomine did not interrupt, but simply watched in fascination. 

When Kuroko climbed on top of him, legs to either side, he massaged his ass and slid in a finger. The smaller boy bit his lip. His eyes closed when Aomine moved in a second finger and he leaned forward, putting his hands on Aomine’s chest for support. 

Aomine took his time preparing him, probing, scissoring until Kuroko’s breath came in sharp, urgent gasps. 

“I’m ready,” he whispered. 

To steady him, Aomine held his hip with his hand. The feeling of Kuroko putting him inside himself was unsurpassed by anything. Kuroko moved down on him. Aomine’s back arched and he grabbed Kuroko’s hips harder, pulling him up and then down again. The shorter boy moaned, but not in pleasure. So Aomine took it slower, letting him adjust to the intrusion. 

“Take it easy,” he said, when Kuroko made to move again. His hand touched Kuroko’s cheek. 

Kuroko relaxed a little. “Thank you.”

It made Aomine smile. 

When Kuroko started grinding onto him, most of his pain seemed to have disappeared. He threw back his head as Aomine joined in with his rhythm. Deeper and deeper his thrusts reached and Aomine began to lose awareness of his surroundings. He could not remember ever having felt this good. Aomine’s sighs turned into moans. His fingers dug into Kuroko’s hips and he pulled him down on himself harshly. 

A knock. Another one. And a third. 

They looked at each other, bewildered. The door opened the tiniest bit and Keiko’s voice came through. “They’re bringing someone in. You’ll have a roommate.”

Kuroko blew out a deep sigh, which from him was the same as uttering a swearword. 

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Aomine punched his pillow as Kuroko broke their intimate contact. He handed back Kuroko’s shirt. “Put on your clothes.”

Blinking at him, Kuroko looked puzzled. 

“Quickly, I don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

Normally this might have amused Kuroko, Aomine knew, but he was too frustrated for that. 

A stretcher was pushed in as Kuroko pulled down his shirt. Neither Doctor Ishida, nor the howling patient noticed Kuroko. The small boy threw one last look on Aomine and left. 

A stare of pure hatred silenced the thin man. With a last ‘fuck all’ Aomine turned around and tried to sleep, the feeling of Kuroko on his cock still burning.


	3. Chapter 3

His mother was so gracious to bring him a new phone the day after that maddening night. His first text message was to Kuroko.

_You have no idea what a fucked up night I had._

He got one back during lunch time. 

_You are not the only one._

Feeling slightly better, Aomine wrote: I can drug the guy, let’s try again tonight. 

The immediate reply was: _Is that a joke?_

Aomine sighed. _Yeah. When can I see you?_

_After you are released from the hospital, you can come to my house. Not before. Get well soon, Aomine-kun._

Knowing this to be the final word on it, he put down his phone, but then picked it up again. It was a rather old one, but still had some games. Perhaps he could learn how to play Sudoku or something.

For one more week, doctor Ishida insisted on keeping him. His leg healed steadily and they became convinced that he was out of danger. Bored throughout it and perhaps a little lonely, he sent Kuroko text messages every night. The other boy tended to reply quickly. He came by only one more time during visiting hour, to give him a fruit basket and a bag with magazines. Momoi smiled encouragingly at their renewed friendship. When she walked out to answer a call, Aomine took Kuroko’s hand and kissed his fingers. 

Just when she returned, Kuroko pulled his hand out of reach, but the heat in his eyes was gratifying. 

On Friday he got the longed for news. They would observe him one more night and then he was to be released.

*

Kuroko looked up from his homework when his phone beeped.

 _I’ll come for you tonight. Leave the window open._

A shudder ran through his body. Aomine had not used the window since they had been in middle school. Yet he had never done so just after he had just had a broken leg. 

_I’ll leave a key under the doormat. Use the frontdoor, please._

A reply came promptly. _Fine, but make sure you’re ready for me._

Though he continued with his homework and other duties, Kuroko was distracted. Aomine’s desire for him was more than welcome, but he still felt some doubts. Aomine had taken him once before and then done away with him with as little regard as if he were an old sneaker.

So when darkness fell over Tokyo and the clock ticked the minutes away, he became more restless. From looking into a basketball magazine, he went to running a virus scan on his computer, to contemplating what he should wear when he received him in his room. 

His parents went to bed right after ten. He stared once more at his clothes and then reached for a shirt, color as light as his hair, and a flask of oil. 

*

 

Right after midnight, he heard footsteps in the hall. Footsteps that did not belong to his family. The visitor slowly opened the foor, while Kuroko waited, his bare legs crossed as he sat on his bed.

Aomine’s lips parted at the sight of him. Kuroko felt somewhat self-conscious wearing nothing but the shirt. The taller boy’s gaze slid over him in appreciation. 

Kuroko stood up, but was still too short to reach the other’s lips with his own until he dipped his head down. His strong, warm hands possessively squeezed his buttocks, his breath speeding up.

“Where’s lube?” Aomine demanded. 

“No need.”

Aomine frowned. 

“I did it myself,” he whispered and hung on tighter to the taller boy, to hide his face. 

Therefore he did not see Aomine’s expression at this unexpected surprise. He gasped when he was picked up and thrown backwards onto his own bed. Startled, he tried to get up, but Aomine was already on top of him. 

A rain of kisses descended on his neck, as Aomine settled between his legs. His eyes widened as he heard the zipper of Aomine’s pants being yanked down. 

Kuroko called out when Aomine pushed inside him. 

“Shhh.”

Aomine put a finger on his lips, trying to impress the need for quiet on him. For moments Kuroko did not respond. He only felt Aomine inside him, stretching him, filling him as before.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” he breathed, eagerly.

Aomine released his mouth, but otherwise showed no mercy. Perhaps he had been teased too much, waited too long, for he fucked him with impatient, deep strokes. Kuroko saw the expression of bliss on his face and moaned. 

Aomine caught his gaze and smirked, before biting his shoulder. “My Tetsu.”

Pleasure coursed up through his body as Aomine pressed him deeper into his mattress. Kuroko’s hips reached up, to meet his hard thrusts. 

Aomine’s fingers pushed his legs further apart. He made immediate use of the increased access, by pushing so deep inside him that Kuroko could not suppress a loud moan. 

“Like that, eh?” Aomine drawled, hitting him in the same spot. 

He panted, the pleasure building up to the extreme. 

“I… can’t…” he let out, breathlessly. Falling back against the bed, his legs shivered with tension. Aomine did not let him slip out of his grasp and pressed both his wrists down into the bed. Kuroko wished he had taken his shirt off earlier, so he could feel his naked chest against his own. 

His release came in violent tremors. The taller boy groaned with each movement, yet studied him intently.

“Tetsu?” 

He did not respond, felt Aomine coming inside him. Exhausted and sated, Kuroko’s vision only slowly lost its blur. 

He reached out for the other boy, wanting to lie quietly against him, but Aomine had other plans. Without a moment pause, he unbuttoned Kuroko’s shirt. Aomine licked one of his nipples and rolled the other between his thumb and finger. He tugged at his shirt. Kuroko let him pull it off. 

When Aomine’s tongue trailed down his chest, Kuroko put his hand between them. “Aomine-kun?”

The other boy looked up at him while licking his way to a nipple. “I’m not finished with you yet.” 

“This…ah…. should you not have… done so earlier?”

“I wanted you too much, now I can take my time.”

His mouth moved to his other nipple, while his hand went to the first. Fingers and tongue massaged them in unison and soon Kuroko hardened once more. 

In a swift movement, Aomine sat down behind him and pulled him in his lap. He used both hands to tease his nipples, while his mouth latched onto his sensitive neck. Kuroko reached out to touch himself, but Aomine swatted his hand away. “Let me.”

Kuroko’s head fell back as Aomine pumped him. 

With his other hand, Aomine lifted his ass and entered him yet again. For seconds, Kuroko saw nothing, understood nothing. There was no hurt this time, as he was still well open from the first time. 

“Call me that again,” Aomine urged as he slowed down his rhythm. 

“What?”

“What you called me… when I woke up.”

“Aomine-kun?” He tried.

“No,” Aomine growled, tightening his grip on him to prevent his release. “Not that. My first name.”

“Daiki?” Kuroko tried. 

Aomine thrust up into him violently. “Yes!”

“Dai---ki.” Kuroko rolled sideward against Aomine’s chest. Kuroko wanted to come very much now, but Aomine’s grip had strengthened to the extent that it stoppe him. 

He laid the back of his head against Aomine’s shoulder and looked up at him as he was being entered again and again. 

Aomine radiated smugness. “Is there something you want?” 

Kuroko said nothing, but kept his gaze on him.

“Need something?”

Still not speaking, Kuroko decided to tighten his own grip on Aomine. The taller boy let out a startled moan as the other boy clenched around him when he thrust up into him. 

“Tetsu, you….ah.” 

Defeated, Aomine’s fingers slackened. Finally allowed his release, Kuroko fell forward and had to stop himself by putting his hands on the bed. Aomine grabbed his ass and pounded into him a few more times, before he too let go. 

Kuroko closed his eyes as Aomine came inside him for the second time that night. He loved the intimacy of it about as much as the physical pleasure and could only sigh when Aomine gently touched his hair. 

A few seconds after Aomine pulled out of him, he leaned back. 

“One moment.”

He got up with some difficulty and reached for tissues. It was then that he realized that Aomine had fallen asleep. A small smile formed on his lips. The other boy had only just been released from the hospital and had to be tired. He wiped himself clean and then found a little space in between Aomine’s limbs where he could rest. 

*

At dawn and wakening, Kuroko found that Aomine had disappeared. There was no note. Nervous, he began to do his morning exercises. Perhaps it would be like last time when Aomine had left him and started ignoring him. He ate less than usual at breakfast, feeling sore and agitated. 

At lunch Aomine phoned. He left the table with a quick ‘excuse me’ and answered it in his room. 

“Yes?”

“Fuck, you’re hot.”

He held the phone away for a deep breath of relief. 

“Tetsu?”

“I’m here,” he said quickly.

“Come to my house today.”

“Why?”

“So we can study together.” A snort. “I want you again.”

“I’m still sore, Aomine-kun.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll think of something.”

Kuroko closed his window and sat behind his desk. “I’m serious, you’re too big for two days in a row.”

There was a hitch in Aomine’s voice. “You want to talk dirty or something?”

“I’ll see you at 3,” Kuroko said to cut him off. “Goodbye.”

Before Aomine could say anything more, he hung up. 

When Kuroko arrived there at a minute to three, Aomine pulled him into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. He took his soreness into account and did not attempt to enter him, yet caressed and licked the shorter boy until he softly begged for Aomine’s mouth. 

Aomine obliged and teased him so mercilessly that he came with yet another ‘Daiki’ on his lips.

When they lay breathlessly against each other after Kuroko released him with his hands, Aomine’s arm slid around him. 

“There was nobody else, was there?”

“As long as Aomine-kun is nice to me, there won’t be.”

Aomine sucked the skin of his neck to mark him. “That is not an answer to my question.”

Kuroko shifted in his grip for a gentle kiss. “Just don’t mess it up again.”

Probably Aomine wanted to say more, but the look Kuroko gave him shut him up. Instead their embrace tightened and they lay together without sleeping for a long time.


End file.
